


Security Net

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl wants to be sure that his mate is taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Net

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/)**prowlxjazz** ’s Sept. 2012 Anniversary Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Ya’aburnee (Arabic)--one’s hope that they’ll die before another person, because of how difficult it would be to live without them.

The day Jazz proposed bonding, Prowl opened set up a savings fund at a small bank in Iacon. He added to it over time, and set his soon-to-be bonded up as the sole inheritor upon his deactivation. The account was locked securely into trust, unable to be withdrawn from or modified until the account passed into Jazz’s hands.

The paperwork was then turned over to his legal advisor, to be kept until his mate would need it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On their first vorn anniversary, Prowl used his military enlistment bonus to purchase a plot of land on one of the colony planets. Over the next few meta-cycles, he save part of his salary and had a modest home built. He took Jazz there for their second vorn anniversary, even as he had the deed for the home and the land placed in his mate’s name.

They used Jazz’s house many times for vacations away from Cybertron, and Prowl knew it was likely the soundest of his investments.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After they had been bonded for ten vorns, Prowl purchased a significant number of shares in an intergalactic trading company. The company was highly successful, and would return significant profits for the shareholders if it remained so. All of Prowl’s data pointed toward the potential for independent wealth once his military term of service was over.

When he signed on for the second term of service, he sold the stock and re-invested half the profits in three other lucrative intergalactic ventures. The rest of the credits were turned over to Jazz’s care so that the musician could finally produce a professional level recording.

After all, what good was seeing to Jazz’s future if he didn’t encourage his mate in the present?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When the war started, Prowl liquidated their all their assets, except for the house. Physical credits quickly became more practical than bank accounts or stocks as more and more territories became controlled by the Decepticon rebels or were destroyed for their failure to submit. Jazz joined him in the ranks of the Prime’s military and, when Optimus received the Matrix, they turned all their credits over to the war chest.

Prowl hated to know that Jazz wouldn’t have any for the future after the war, but it would help ensure his mate’s survival through it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When they woke on Earth, Prowl quietly began the investment process again. Jazz would still need financial support if the tactician should pass on to the Matrix, after all.

He chose several up and coming computer companies and purchased stock with the small allowance he was given from the communal fund. He sold portions carefully as the prices rose, tracking the trends with careful algorithms, and re-investing in other up and coming businesses.

Jazz teased him a bit about his “obsession” but never tried to curtail the investments. Prowl accumulated enough wealth for them that he bought another plot of land, on Earth this time, and gifted it to Jazz for their thousandth vorn together.

The next Earth year, Jazz demanded they build another “vacation” house.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The night before they left Earth for the Moonbases, Prowl made certain that all his Earth assets were placed in Jazz’s name. Then he spent the night holding his mate close and savoring Jazz’s presence for the last time they would have together for many months.

Eventually Prowl fell into recharge, secure in the knowledge that Jazz would be well cared for no matter how long he lived.  



End file.
